The Son of the Maker
by RememberStars
Summary: The Second part of my Four Part series on Dragon Ages. This is the Tale of Tarunil, a man who would become known as the Son of the Maker. Explores the truth and Myth behind a man, only one hundred years after his death. Please R&R. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_And the Maker smiled upon one._

_And she bore him a son_

_This child more beautiful than the rest,_

_Was also more pure than the rest_

_Therefore he shames and humbles us_

_To know the Maker as our better. _

_First Verse of the Chant of the Son._

_Origins 1.1-1.6_

xxxx

_The most notable event of the night that Tarunil was left on a wet, dirty doorstep of the slums of Ansburg was that no one noticed the child who lay, crying for his mother. This was, later, called Tarunil's first miracle, a child blessed with holiness as to not worry about the overwhelming darkness surrounding him. If Tarunil was still alive when that rumor first arose; he would know better. He knew that inhabitants were the most common of night creatures, the drunkards. It wasn't until the bright rays of the sun were high in the sky, that those who he would later call family awoke each with a personalized version of hangover hell. The babe; a mere day old; would lay asleep in his basket, his mouth curled in a content smile. 'Tis at this point that his so called second miracle would occur: a babe abandoned for a day does not survive long. Yet, as the family took him in, they knew something was special of this child. They would know to cherish him, and teach him the word. So goes the tales._

_However, the truth was much different. A mother who beats, a father who ignores. This was the life that young Tarunil would find in his young life. Love, the message he would become associated with, was what lacked in his life. Such here that at the young age of Tarunil does the tale of the Maker's Son begin. _

xxxx

"TARUNIL!" A high-pitched shrill voice shouted out, calling out for a scrawny child, merely seven years old. He looked up at the women he had called mother his whole life, and then cast his eyes on the ground. "Where the hell have you been? I checked your room, and you weren't there…." Suddenly a loud crack ran through the house, and the child was bending over in pain, a red handprint now marked his face. The women scowled, wiping her hand before slapping the child once more. "Now Tarunil go and fetch me some water, so I can drink, and then go back to your room. You are punished for the next month. Only bread and water for you." She said, sitting back on the table, watching Tarunil who slipped out of the house, to fetch the said water.

Though tiny for his age, Tarunil was easily as strong as any child his age. However being only seven he did not possess the strength of, for example, a grown man or woman. As such, he bitterly obeyed his 'parents' as he ran the black web (carefully streaked with dirt and mud) he called hair flopped as he ran. His emerald orbs flashed as his awkward limbs flailed. His run suddenly came to a crashing fall as his feet tripped over the most innocent rock. His leg collapsed from under him, unable to hold his balance, Tarunil fell. His nose smashed to the ground, and blood suddenly flooded out. He was dazed and, sadder still, ignored by the travelers around him. Except one.

"Are you okay?" Another child asked him, suddenly by his side. An elf, with the 'knife-ears'. And short. Though not dwarf short. And, Tarunil admitted to himself, kinda cute. In an exotic sort of way. Unable to say anything to the sudden stranger, Tarunil only shook his head. The elf moaned a bit. "You. Speak. Common. Right?" He asked, slowly. Tarunil smiled, and then spoke up for the first time.

"Thank'." Tarunil said. "My name i' Tarunil." He extended his hand slowly to the other boy, hoping for a helping hand. The elven boy smiled, taking Tarunil's hand, and pulling him up with all his strength.

"Pleasure to meet ya, I'm Elessar." The young boy introduced himself. It was in this time that Tarunil took time to study his new friend. High cheek bones, pointed ears, a pearly white smile, brown hair twisted expertly into braids and, most impressively to Tarunil, a friendly; if mischievous; twinkle in his eyes. Tarunil was not ignorant. He had heard the stories of the elves. Of how they could not be trusted, as they would just kill or rob you, perhaps both. Still, for the first time in his life, someone had shown him kindness. The rest of people had walked past, ignoring the child who lay on the ground, injured. All but one elf. A chatty one at that. "So Taru what you up to in the fine morn?" Elessar asked, questioning Tarunil. Tarunil did not to mind that Elessar had shortened his name.

"Wandering the city El'ar." Tarunil lied to his new friend. He didn't care much about the fact his mother would beat him once he returned. Sometimes somethings were more important than temporary pain, or so Tarunil rationalized. Tarunil then changed track. "You live in the Alienage I a'ume?" Elessar nodded, smiling proudly.

"You may a heard of me, but I'm the terror of Ansburg himself!" He shouted out, raising his arms into the air, gaining the boys a few stares that the two of them laughed off. "Come on, I'll show you around the Alienage. Perhaps get ya nose fixed up as we go along." He pulled Tarunil's arm to drag him to where he lived.

xxxx

The Alienage was worse than the slums. It was dirty, families lacked personal areas, and many lived on the street. Yet in Tarunil's opinion it was also more beautiful. It was alive with music and culture. There were peddlers on the street, men dancing with their loved ones. Everyone knew each other. A man tossed a coin to Elessar, muttering about some bet or another. However Tarunil saw turned away the laugh in his eye before the man turned away. Elessar pulled Tarunil along quickly, much too quickly for Tarunil's preference. He would have strolled down the streets, greeting everyone and everybody. This was what life should have been. What he thought family should have meant. Not a home where one was hated at best or had a death warrant hanging over his head at worst. This felt right.

"Come on Taru! We still need to get your nose fixed!" Elessar shouted, grinning, bringing him to the center of the Alienage. "I know the perfect guy. This coin should get ya fixed right up!" Giggling, Tarunil let himself be dragged around. This was Elessar's home territory, Tarunil was happy enough to just pass the scenes, though one day he would want to become a part of them. Still, the words that the Chantry had pounded into his head still reverberated. Elves were not to be trusted. Not at all! Yet…. Should he believe them? So far, his only friend was an elf. Perhaps judgment would need to be passed later. For now, however, Tarunil would merely go with the flow.

A hut suddenly stood in front of two young boys, Tarunil stood in front of it in awe. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It was a simple house, yet for whatever reason it was… nice. As if the house was to be revered. Elessar smiled. "Well, welcome to my home." He answered, then wrenched open the door. Suddenly, the voice of a concerned mother rang out.

"Elessar Maric Anwamanë! Where have you been young man?" A tall elven woman appeared from the back room. Her face was etched with concern, and anger of a mother for a child who was being naughty. A loving anger, Tarunil decided. Suddenly Elessar's mother, or so Tarunil had decided was his mother, looked upon Tarunil. "What is this? Bringing a shem to your home? Why young man, I have told you the stories of these…. Monsters!" She shouted, now truly furious. Tarunil looked at her. What in the Maker's name was a Shem? He looked quizzically to his new found friend, who was now trying to smooth things over with his mother.

"But Mother, he was hurt. Haven't you told me enough times that we are all made to help those who are less fortunate then us?" Elessar shot back, looking at his mother. "He was laying on the ground, in his own blood, and he has obviously been treated like a dog."

"Good. Perhaps they treat him like the dog that he is!" Elessar's mother shouted back. Tarunil cast his eyes down, not wanting to get in the way. However Elessar's mother was full of rage. Funny enough, on the other hand, Elessar himself was calm and collected. After a two minute staring contest, Elessar's mother sighed, then pulled away, muttering something in elvish that Tarunil could not catch. Tarunil looked to his new friend for explanation, only to see Elessar shaking his head.

"Shem means human. Just as you call us knife-ears." The elf explained quickly, seeing the many questions on Tarunil's face. "Also, as the Chantry mounts their marches onto the Elves, we have become hateful of humans. My father has taught me to be tolerant, but my mother hates all humans. I do not understand why." Elessar looked sad at this comment. Tarunil reached out, and gave his friend a hug. Elessar smiled at this point, then decided to begin instructing Tarunil on simple Elvish culture.

"First thing you should know. Elves believe in the Creators, as you in your Maker. Many Elves do believe in the Maker, but they do say thanks to the Creators, because the Creators created us, no? As the Maker made us." Elessar said. "So, at meals, we thank the Creators. Also, when someone has given you something say ma serannas. It means my thanks." Elessar said. Tarunil mouthed the word, rolling it around his mouth for a little while. It felt oddly comfortable. My thanks. Ma Serannas. Very comfortable. However saying it was still a bit out of Tarunil's ability for this point. Elessar laughed, shook his head after Tarunil tried pronouncing it a few times.

"No my friend. But not for lack of trying. Let me bring ya to my father. He'll like you enough. Also fix that nose of ya's. He's the hahren, ya'd call it leader, of the Alienage. Many people respect him, even the city council is wise enough to listen to his voice. But to me, he's my father. So, I guess I don't respect him, eh?" Elessar smiled. Tarunil felt the smile spread to his own lips. He hoped that Elessar's father was as kind as Elessar himself was.

Elessar dragged Tarunil across the house, to the tree that dominated the Alienage. The vhenadahl stood in the middle of the Alienage, providing shade for the lounging men with the sun high in the sky. It was a lazy afternoon. As Elessar moved forward, telling Tarunil to stay back just in case things went bad, Tarunil decided to sit under the beautiful tree. It's red and green stripes added a character to the tree, an odd characteristic for a tree. But it was endearing all the same, Tarunil decided. Either way, it was a nice way to spend the day. Lounging around, waiting for your friend to come. With this thought, Tarunil closed his eyes, falling asleep in the hot day, ending the beginning of his journey.

xxx

_It was in the Elf Alienage of Ansburg that the third miracle of the Son of the Maker was performed. He would singlehandedly bring the truth of the maker to the non-believers. This was the beginning of his legend. Only a young kid, yet he had the power to bring the light of the Maker's love to the elf's. Quite a remarkable being he was._

**Author Notes:**

**Welcome to my newest story I am writing. Dragon Ages:Origins, the Son of the Maker. The story is an expanded on the mythos of Andraste: the Bride of the Maker. I do not know the full history of the story, so please forgive any mistakes that appear in terms of inaccuracies. Just an idea that popped into my head. My friend, DVHS1, is betaing. As such, most of the mistakes should be faded out before you read this. Still, he is not perfect, only almost perfect. So, if there is a mistake that you want me to know, then please say so. R&R of course. **

**I do not own Dragon Ages. I do own the characters that appear that you do not recognize. I also own the storyline, though I haven't copyrighted it yet, so if you want to rip me off, I can't stop you. Not that you will, would ya?**

**Okay, now that the disclaimer is out of the way, I need to put up some warnings. This will have a lot of religious context. This chapter not so much, but later on yes. If you are easily offended by this sort of writing, as organized religion is not put in a positive light in this story, please do not read. Also, will contain some homosexual relationships, so again, do not read if you do not like.**

**Right, now on to some other notes:  
a) This came about when me and my brother were talking about the parallels of Christianity and the Chantry.**

**b) Andraste is Jesus, so we decided to make this character sort of another prophet, and show how his story is blown out of proportion over time.**

**c) My brother is Doctor Richard Taggert. Anything by him is my brother's work.**

**d) We have decided to create another Chant for the story: this is the Chant of the Son. It has many verses, yet the first five are the most important.**

**e) I stopped at the current point because it is actually plot important, and I don't want to go through with it in this chapter**

**f) I am not abandoning any other stories, however this one will be the most important of all the others**

**g) Will be updated every Sunday week, unless specifically stated otherwise.**

**h) Will contain cameo's from characters of Dragon Age: Origins.**

**i) Leliana is the only character to have significant face time. Likewise, the Warden will not appear at all, though will be mentioned a lot (mostly by Leliana) Nor will Morrigan**

**j) The Age from which Doctor Taggert is writing from is the Son Age.**

**j) The Son Age is in reference to the previous age as the coming of the Son of the Maker**

**k) Tarunil is the bastard son of a Brewer and a Farmer's wife.**

**l) Will contain fantastic racism against both Elves and Humans. Things said in this story are not a reflection of the author's opinions about both species.**

**m) This story takes ten years before the events of Dragon Age Origins, and will end a good sixty-three plus years afterwards.**

**n) Thank you for Reading**

**o) Please Review. It makes me happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Son was not needed then_

_So the Maker took him. _

_Took him and placed him away._

_Until the time he was needed._

_And need him we would not._

_Not until the corruption,_

_The same that took the Golden City_

_Once more appeared in Human Hearts._

_~Second verse of the Chant of the Son_

_Origins 1.7-1.13_

xxx

Son of the Maker Chapter Two

_The second phase of Tarunil's life was the Alienage years. Then, he spent year after year in the Ansburg Alienage. There he would study the arts of Politics and the religious texts of the Chant of the light. Here was also where he met the Betrayer. Under the guise of good will, the Betrayer promised to protect the Son. However, even at this young age, he was scheming the downfall of the most important person in Thedas. Betraying Tarunil was his plans from the beginning. Yet Tarunil could not see that from the eyes of his 'friend'. Instead he chose the companionship of this man. _

_However it is quite clear that here was his first conscious miracle. He was able to become the first human to gain respect, and not only respect but leadership of an Elven Alienage. _

_xxx_

Tarunil awoke under the vhenadahl tree. "TARU! COME ON!" Elessar screamed, from across the square. It had been three years since he had first fled his house. Now ten years old, he was starting to become more aware of the world. But this. This was his escape. He could sit there, and not feel judged. Still, there was one problem. Elessar's mother still hated his guts. But that was neither here or there. Instead, he got up, lazily walking over to his best friend.

"What do you want Elessar?" Tarunil asked, his speech free from the slang of the Alienage. Despite living there for the past three years, he still preferred the more sophisticated speech of the Slums he grew up in. Though he understood perfectly the different language of the Alienage. Having spent three years here, it was home. He had originally faced discrimination against him because he was one of the 'oppressors'. However over time they just viewed him as part of the family. Albeit a part of the family that was different from the rest of the group. But a family member none the less. At worst he was tolerated, at best he was included in Alienage wide events.

In that time, he had grown. Gone was the hunger, the scars. Replaced with it was the strength of someone familiar with manual labor. Muscles were just starting to appear. His nose was the only blemish on his face for now. Still bent from being broken at the beginning of his freedom, he refused to get it fixed. He preferred it that way. A proof from where he had started from. Hated, ignored, and treated like a slave. Now he was here, a human brother amongst elf men. The radical change was not lost on his young mind. He understood that he had taken a hit in the social standing of his life. Instead, however, he was an equal to the elves. And that was good enough for him.

"….. and then we go and have some dinner? How does that sound Taru?" Elessar snapped Tarunil out of his thoughts. Merely shrugging, Tarunil turned and studied his friend. The one person who he could rely on for anything. Elessar had a kind soul, and a beautiful mind. Tarunil felt the kinship they share, and revealed in it. Elessar was his brother, and Tarunil was sure that Elessar considered Tarunil the same. He wondered what would have happened had Elessar not been there for him that fateful day. Continued servitude to those who did not care for his wellbeing? Would he have been dead? A sufferer of abuse? Tarunil knew not. However he did know one thing, he would not take back a thing. For he was content in his life. Something that never happened in his life before the Alienage. For it was certain the Alienage, and Elessar was his home, not the slums and the people he was forced to call parents.

"Ya listening to me?" Elessar asked, elbowing Tarunil in the stomach. Tarunil in turn shoved Elessar back, a smile playing on both of their faces. Suddenly Tarunil stopped. He saw a poster, one that he must have passed seven times a day. One that he never failed to stop at. A picture of his likeness, saying: Lost, boy named Tarunil, Seven years old. (It had not been updated in the three years.) Please find. A reward hung underneath it. It had appeared three days after his 'disappearance' and it never failed to make him feel guilt. Guilt that he had abandoned his family. Which was always overridden by the warmth of Elessar's hug. Elessar never asked him why he stopped. It was as if he just knew that Tarunil needed to stop here every time they pass.

Yet today, today he passed by. He did not stop, did not even look. He merely walked by. For today was the third anniversary of the happiest day of his life. And today was the day he would move forward. For he had a family now. The Alienage was his family. Elessar did not speak as they passed, nor would he say who tore down the poster three weeks later. Though the paper cuts gave the secret away.

Elessar instead decided to drag Tarunil to his own home. His mother was out, and only his father remained. Dínendal Anwamanë, the hahren of the Alienage, greeted them at the front door. "Elessar! Tarunil! What a surprise to see you both here and not brought in by the guard this time." He chided them, based off one (or was it three) times they had been in trouble with the guards. They always treated Elessar well, due to the fact that Tarunil was human. Even if he did live with elves. Here the elves were treated more kindly then in other cities, but it was still quite blatantly anti-elf sentiment. Especially with the Qunari making moves again and elves converts becoming the lowest of the low.

Still, Tarunil thought nothing of the Qunari. They were stern, yes. But they seemed to have no intentions of invasion. But then again, Tarunil wasn't the best judge of these giants. He avoided them, more due to the fact they could crush him any time they wanted to, rather than through any sense of misguided superiority.

Tarunil gave Dínendal a quick bow. "It is a pleasure to see you again Hahren." He used the official term for Dínendal's position, something that Dínendal had told him not to do a thousand times before giving up on it.

"The pleasure is mine Tarunil. It is good to see you keeping my son out of trouble. Mighty fine of you to do that." Tarunil smiled gently.

"The pleasure is mine Hahren. I find that your soon is quite the good friend. It is no trouble for me to watch over him. In fact, I think it is a quite enjoyable job." Tarunil responded, going over the same routine the two of them had ever since they had met. Tarunil greatly respected the elf, viewing the fact that he could keep together the community in such a fashion that lead to little confrontation with the Shems as a remarkable feat.

Tarunil laughed inside at his thoughts. He was a Shem as well. However he viewed humans on the whole as Shems. An interesting thought in his mind. Why would he view his own species in a negative way? Perhaps it was because he felt more at home with elves then humans. It was just the way he was. Nothing complicated about it. Still, it did lead to some chuckles at the thought.

Suddenly, the door twisted open, and in entered Elessar's mother. Tarunil just shrunk into the back of the room. She just normally ignored him. However, today she sent him a scalding look. "Apparently, boyo over there has lead to some…. interested events. Another shem," She spat out the word with as much hate as she could find within herself, "child has run away from home. Female this time. And she's standing outside right now."

Dínendal nodded, and motioned for the girl to enter. She was frightened, hurt, and scarred. Tarunil's heart melted at the sight of her. She was beautiful, or was when not in such a state. Her high cheek bones scattered with bruises, her fine auburn hair cut unevenly, some spots bald, as if ripped out of her skull. Her feet were bloody from walking far with no shoes. In overall, just a complete mess.

The girl began to speak. "Hello. My… name is Les… Leslie." She stuttered, obviously frightened. "I… well, I come from a family that…. Hates me. They… well…." She broke down in tears, not able to speak another word.

Dínendal shook his head. "Child, you have seen a lot. You are welcome to stay here, and wait. We shall take you in and feed you until you are ready to help us. Is that fair?" The Girl nodded, happy to take Dínendal's advice. "The only thing I need is your name okay?"

"Ruby Nessa Tamtont." The girl responded. Tarunil chuckled.

"An apt name, no Elessar?" He asked, to which Elessar nodded.

"Very apt indeed. I'd say we welcome her here as soon as she is settled, no?" Elessar asked, smiling, and Tarunil merely shrugged. Elessar took that as a yes, and then smiled sweetly at Ruby. "I am Elessar, this here is Taru. We welcome you here." He said. "We sleep in the room to your right. If you need us at any time, please come and visit." He suggested, to which his father chuckled. In only so few years from now, he would realize what he suggested. Not that Dínendal was going to ruin his son's innocence at just this moment.

Tarunil nodded his agreement. Ruby looked up relived at the two of them. She turned around, and walked out. But Tarunil saw the happiness in her eyes. Perhaps she two would find acceptance here where she had been denied it before.

**A/N: Yes. Another chapter done. Another character added to the list of our characters.**

**Anyhow, hoped you enjoyed, and review please to let me know what you thought about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_The Son was there to save his greatest ally_

_Sparing her a life on the streets._

_He, as his father before him would choose a mortal wife. _

_She would be the one he chose._

_~The Third Verse, Chant of the Son_

_Origins 1.14-1.17_

xxx

_Tarunil certainly was a remarkable character. He met the future Margrave of Ansburg, at the age of ten. He enchanted her. He made was a mystery to her. He made her question her existence. However he did force her to return to her father, for reasons unknown to anyone but himself. Yet the impact of that decision is to have changed the world for the next hundred years. The Son himself had a hand in the events to come._

The next morning after their new guest had arrived, Tarunil woke up to the sound of loud shouting.

"I told you! You let one shem come through, you let them all come!" A high pitch feminine voice came through. "You were lucky that Tarunil was such a good person! You have no idea about this new one though! I told you…. You should have let Tarunil rot back then! Now you endanger us all? How long is it before the rest of the shems come to save their pretty little children!" The voice asked, as Tarunil started to recognize it. "She didn't even give us her real name! I had to look the bloody thing up!" Elessar's mother screamed, as the sound of breaking glass rang throughout the small house. Tarunil quietly slipped out of the house through a window. He always slipped out the house when they argued over whether or not he belonged here. He felt guilty over it all. They were supposed to be a happy family. Yet he had screwed that up. He had befriended Elessar. He had driven a gap between Dínendal Anwamanë and his wife. It wasn't intentional; Tarunil was smart enough to know that. But still, his failure to reconcile the two over the past three years had taken the toll on the child. He tried so hard to keep them together. For he could see the love was still there. Even during the hardest of times, there was still love in the eyes. The stares they shared when alone. It was obvious to the rest of the world. However Tarunil constantly got in the way. He was a thorn in their side of love. Thus, Tarunil often left their home, promising not to come back and ruin their love. And each time Elessar would convince Tarunil otherwise.

However this time, he was followed by another. The little girl who had come only the previous day, was also trying to escape. Tarunil noticed this, but continued. Once he had led her to the vhenadahl, he turned on her suddenly, staring into her eyes. His hands were clapsed behind his back. He was curious about her all of a sudden. She was clearly much younger then he was. Probably only seven years old. He felt a twinge of pity for her. However it never reached his eyes as he kept it as professional as a ten year old could keep things. "Who are you?" Tarunil asked. He was blunt and to the point. No emotion betrayed anything running through his head.

"I am Francisca Stara. I am also the fourth daughter of Jermany Stara." She said, looking up. She then changed. Not physically. She just appeared to do so. "You would know him as Margrave Jermany." She answered his question. Tarunil was impressed. She was willing to announce that she was the daughter of the Margrave. A bold statement for her, in the middle of the Alienage, who had been abused by that man for the past three years and longer. Tarunil took a step closer to her.

"Well, Mrs. Stara. I believe that you know who I am. However, I do now understand why you lied to us about your name. Next time, however, don't give two different names." Tarunil said, with a smirk, before continuing. "However, the more important question is this, why did you leave the house?"

"Why did you?" Ruby shot back, raising her eyebrows. A question for a question, an answer for an answer. She was expecting a trade off for her answers. Two could play at that game.

"I left for my midnight walk." Tarunil answered with a smile. It wasn't a complete lie. Recently he had been going on a walk every day since the arguments were happening with a higher frequency. An unfortunate turn of events. One that he felt responsible for. "Now you answer my question."

"The arguing." Ruby said, looking down now. She obviously hated being the focus of negative attention. "They were arguing since I was the Margrave's daughter. It makes me feel…. Terrible. I shouldn't of…." Tarunil raised his hand, to silence her.

"It isn't your fault. It's the fault of everyone who can't accept that humans and elves can live together." Tarunil answered. He dismissed the truth of the matter. That he didn't think that they would ever fully accept the fact. No need to worry her at this point. She needed a chance to see it for herself. To see the truth.

Ruby nodded. She knew he was holding something back, but she couldn't press the issue. Instead she moved to another topic. Laying her head on his shoulder, they talked through the night. Talked about insignificant things. Talked about elven culture. He taught her what he knew about the rules and customs of the people she was people she was going to live with. However Tarunil had something completely different in mind. She was going to through away a life that could make a difference in the world. Thus he started to formulate a plan. She might hate him for a while. But it was for the best.

She soon had fallen asleep, lying on his shoulder. He quickly jumped into action. Not literally, but almost. He picked her up and, having memorized the outlay of the city, he moved to the Margrave's estate. He was willing to face the punishment of the cities powers if it meant she would have another chance at giving her a life she deserved. He had her in his arms, his strength built from a long time of thievery and play in the alienage. He staggered along despite his strength, weariness seeping into his bones. But he did pull it off. He passed street and street, house and house. He continued to pass them until they all blurred, becoming one. She didn't stir in his arms. It was for the best, he reminded himself. She deserved to have a chance at a life that wasn't in the poverty he had grown accustomed too.

Once at the Margrave's estate, the largest building minus the chantry, Tarunil knocked on the door. He then put Ruby down, and ran. He heard the door open, and shouts could be heard. But he still ran. Ran as fast as he could. It was enough for him that Ruby was safe. It was enough. It took him a few hours, and the sun had just breached the horizon, but he eventually made it back to the Alienage. Slipping through the crack in the security, he had returned to the vhenadahl, as the first elves stirred. He smiled as he sat down, ready to explain why Ruby had disappeared. But for now….. for now he waited for his friend. Elessar.

For he knew that for all his griping, Elessar would be there with him until fate separated them. Smiling, Tarunil waited for his friend to come to him. He wouldn't be waiting for long.

**A/N: Hey ya'll. Another chapter published.**

**I've enjoyed writing this so far, but I really want to know what you, the readers, think about this.**

**So please review!**

Peace out until next chapter.

**Oh, and if you haven't already, please read the companion piece to this, the Ten Wardens. It'll all come together in the end of the day.**


End file.
